Falling
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: Welcome to CloudClan, a Clan of cats with wings, and their likewise gifted enemies StormClan. Breezestar is the leader of CloudClan, with a special love towards kits. When she makes one her apprentice and together they go on a patrol that ends up in discord, Breezestar learns that there's more than one way to fall. Entry for the October 2014 LightClan contest. Theme; Falling.


Breezestar looked fondly down at her Clan from the Cloudbranch. Kits were playing on the ground far below, apprentices practicing flying by jumping from branch to branch, and warriors basking on clusters of leaves with their large wings unfurled and catching the sun. Breezestar sighed contentedly. Everything was fine, everyone was safe. She padded to then end of the thick oak branch, jumping off and feeling the air rush around her as she wove between clumps of leaves, using her feathered tail to steer. She unfurled her wings at the last second, landing softly in front of the kits.

"Good morning," she mewed brightly as she folded her white-tipped wings. The five kits looked up at her in awe.

"That was amazing!" Dovekit praised, stepping forward.

"Yeah!" Petalkit agreed.

"You were falling, and then you caught yourself at the last second!" Robinkit said as he fluttered clumsily into the air.

"That was nothing. When you're apprentices, ask Seedwing to show you his 'special trick.' _That _is truly spectacular."

"But I can't wait two moons!" Petalkit complained. "That's forever!"

"We only have to wait another half-moon till we're apprentices," Featherkit bragged. His sister Fallkit nodded.

"Could you help us fly, or practice, Breezestar?" Dovekit asked hopefully. The leader chuckled softly.

"Sure. We'll go to the Mossyrock. Follow me!" She flapped her silver wings a few times, rising a small ways from the ground and gliding toward the large boulder, that was covered and surrounded by moss and ferns. She made sure to go slowly, flying close to the forest floor. She heard the sound of rustling feathers and knew that the kits behind her were attempting to fly as well. Breezestar flew onto the mossy stone as soon as it came into sight.

"What we're going to do," she said, turning to the kits. "Is you are all going to take turns jumping off and trying to fly as hard as you can. the ground and rock is all soft, so you won't hurt yourself when you fall, and I'll catch you before that happens. I'll give you pointers on how to improve. Now, who's going first?"

"Me!" All of the kits chorused, flapping their wings. Breezestar chuckled again.

"You can go youngest to oldest. Petalkit, then Dovekit, Robinkit, Featherkit and Fallkit."

The silver and white she-cat jumped off of the rock, landing a few tail-lengths away as Petalkit clambered on. She backed up and dashed forward, wings pumping unevenly. She stayed in the air for a few lingering moments before she started to fall. Breezestar sprang into the air, catching the creamy kit by her scruff. They landed gently on the ground, and the leader set Petalkit down.

"Flap your wings simultaneously," she instructed. "Otherwise, your flight will be uneven. Dovekit?"

The gray tabby she-kit eyed the boulder as she approached, jumping on it and using her claws to climb up. She too backed up, launching herself into the air. She stayed in the air longer than her sister before Breezestar jumped up to catch her.

"That was good," she praised. "Next time, tuck your legs in, close to your chest. It will help you go faster. Robinkit, you're next." The small tom smirked.

"Watch this!" he said to his sisters, fluttering onto the rock. He stepped back before running to the edge, stumbling as a strand of moss caught his paw. The red and brown kit fell off the boulder, landing on the soft ground with an indignant cry. The other kits openly laughed, and Breezestar struggled to keep herself from doing the same. She padded over to Robinkit, helping him up.

"Try again next time," she said, licking his head. He grumbled incoherently, padding back over to the others and sitting down.

"Featherkit, you're up."

Featherkit puffed out his chest, pulling himself onto the rock. Unlike the other kits, he didn't take a running start, instead leaping straight into the air and unfurling his gray and white wings. He gently and slowly glided down in a shallow spiral. Featherkit touched down lightly, a triumphant look on his face as he looked up at the leader.

"Great job," Breezestar congratulated with a purr. "Very good control."

Featherkit dipped his head, bounding to join the others. Fallkit trotted forward, green eyes showing uncertainty. She jumped onto the moss-covered boulder, looking down the edge.

"Don't be scared," Breezestar assured her. "I'll catch you, I promise."

The ginger kit closed her eyes, wings stretched wide as she stepped back. Her eyes snapped open and she sprang forward, wings pumping, flying above the ground steadily. Breezestar blinked in surprise.

"Way to go, Fallkit!" Petalkit cheered.

"Woohoo!" Featherkit called. "That's great, Sis!"

A keening wail sounded from above as Fallkit's wings froze, causing her to spiral. Without a moment's hesitation, Breezestar was in the air, streaking toward the ginger tabby. The CloudClan leader flew under her, waiting for Fallkit to get low enough. But her estimate was off, and the ginger tabby zoomed past. Breezestar immediately dove after her, wind causing her eyes to water as the ground grew nearer. Fallkit was falling back first, belly facing Breezestar. Her eyes were shut tight, face contorted with fear as she whimpered several times. Breezestar folded her wings tighter against her body. She pulled ahead, passing Fallkit. As she did, she turned her head and grabbed Fallkit's scruff, so tight she felt her teeth pierce skin. Breezestar unfurled her wings, grunting at the force of the passing wind just as the ground seemed mere tail-lengths away. She flapped hard to stop their decent, landing clumsily on the soft moss. Breezestar let go of Fallkit, who had curled up into a little ball of whimpering ginger fur. The CloudClan leader panted, casting a glance to where the kits were. Dovekit and Petalkit stood there, green and amber eyes wide with astonishment. Breezestar looked back down at Fallkit, bending her head to lick the beads of blood from her scruff.

"You're okay," she mewed soothingly. "I promised I would catch you."

* * *

><p>Breezestar looked fondly down at her Clan from the Cloudbranch. They all sat on a woven platform of ivy and leaves, Featherkit and Fallkit sitting in the center with their pelts and eyes shining.<p>

_They've grown so much, _Breezestar thought. _Especially Fallkit. After that day, I never thought she would ever want to fly again. But thanks to Mistheart's therapy sessions, she's a natural and not afraid at all._

"Cats of CloudClan," Breezestar called, a purr in her voice. "Today, two kits will become apprentices. Featherkit and Fallkit, step forward." The silver and white she-cat lighted down onto the platform as they did so, landing in front of them. "Seedwing, you will mentor Featherpaw. I know he will teach you all of his skills."

The brown tom blinked in surprise, trotting forward and tapping noses with his new apprentice.

"I will mentor Fallpaw," Breezestar announced, earning surprised gasps from the Clan, including the newly named Fallpaw. "I promise to teach you all of my skills in flying, fighting and hunting." The ginger tabby stepped forward, reached up to touch noses. Breezestar bent her head, then lifted it.

"Featherpaw! Fallpaw! Featherpaw! Fallpaw!" The Clan cheered loudly.

"Featherpaw! Fallpaw!" Breezestar joined in.

The group of cats broke up in small groups, chatting amongst themselves.

"Are you sure, Breezestar?" Fallpaw asked once they were alone. "I don't think I'm good enough to be your apprentice." She looked up at the leader, green eyes showing disbelief. "I-It's just such an honor."

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure," Breezestar told her. "What do you want to do first?"

"I'd like to explore the territory," Fallpaw answered, still looking unsure. Breezestar nodded, flapping her wings and lifting off of the platform. Fallpaw followed suit, and together they flew above the oak that served as camp.

"As you know," Breezestar said as they flew. Our territory is very large, but most of it is undiscovered. The majority of out prey is caught in flight, so we have no true need for the ground." She looked down at the leafy treetops.

"Almost all of out territory is full of deciduous trees," she went on.

"Meaning they have leaves on them, right?" Fallpaw asked. Breezestar nodded.

"That all being said, there's nothing much to see except the StormClan border and the Blood Willow." The silver and white she-cat twisted her wings and feathered tail, turning sharply, Fallpaw following her.

"Stop," Breezestar commanded after they had flown a ways, hovering in her place. In front and below them was uneven line of pine trees, a forest of them looming behind. This is the StormClan border, home to our enemies. They follow the warrior code, but twist it to serve their wishes, They are battle hungry, a good deal of them merciless. I expect it's because they are jealous of our territory. They're always looking for an excuse to battle us, so every patrol has to keep a careful watch of what they do around here."

"Alright," Fallpaw mewed. "What's the Blood Willow?"

"Well, a long time ago our Clans weren't quite so tense. Every full moon, they would meet together in the branches of a huge willow tree, to discuss what was happening in each Clan and keep peace. Eventually, small fights would break out, until one night the Gathering ended up as a blood bath. It was a terrible battle, leaving half of the cats from every Clan dead. There hasn't been a Gathering since when my mother was a new apprentice, because StormClan won't agree to it, and the willow where the Clans used to gather is said to be haunted by the dead cats' spirits, too good for the Dark Forest but too bad for StarClan."

"Scary," Fallpaw panted. Breezestar looked over at her, seeing exhaustion in her eyes and wing flaps slightly uneven.

"That's all for today," the leader announced, turning. "We';; come out and hunt tomorrow, then do some battle training."

Together they flew back to camp.

* * *

><p>Breezestar snorted in annoyance as a strong gust of wind blew up from under her, throwing her off.<p>

_A fine day to go on patrol, _she thought irritably.

"Let's hurry up so we can go home," Seedwing hissed, barely audible over the roaring gales. "This storm is only going to get worse."

Breezestar flicked an as a chilling drop of rain hit it. She turned her head, casting a glance at Featherpaw and Fallpaw.

"Pick up the pace, you two," she called. "I know it's hard."

"We're trying!" Fallpaw snapped, green eyes alight with annoyance.

"I'm going to ignore that," Breezestar muttered, looking forward again. The line of pine trees was growing closer, needles whipping wildly in the storm. Breezestar flapped harder, landing on a bendy branch.

"This seems pointless," Seedwing said, hovering a few tail-lengths away. "Any lingering scent, feathers or fur would have blown away in the wind by now." Breezestar sighed, shaking her pelts as more drops hit it.

"Yes, but we check just in case StormCl-" she cut off as cries rang out, most loud and threatening, two shrill and high-pitched.

"Speaking of which," Seedwing growled before streaking off. Breezestar followed suit, claws unsheathed. A few other warriors appeared from above, a silver tom and a black and white she-cat, eyes showing violent glee. A large, sandy brown tom flew at their front, and the two CloudClan cats stopped in front of them.

"Why hello there, Breezestar, Seedwing," the tom purred, voice silky and cocky. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing here, Falconstar?" Seedwing seethed. Falconstar clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Such anger. It's almost like we went into your territory and startled two of your apprentices. Oh, wait. That's what happened, isn't it?"

Unable to bear it any longer, Breezestar propelled herself into Falconstar. She lashed out, claws scoring a few jagged scratches into the brown tabby fur. Falconstar hissed in pain, slamming Breezestar away with a wing. She fell back a few feet before righting herself and flying to where she had heard the apprentices, trusting Seedwing to be able to hold his own until she got back. She spotted them crouched on a pine branch, a large black she-cat talking to them. They both looked around with fear, eyes lighting up when Breezestar. The CloudClan leader rammed into the other cat, knocking her off the branch. Breezestar turned to Featherpaw and Fallpaw.

"Fallpaw, go tell the Clan that StormClan is invading. Bring every capable cat. Knowing them, they want a full out war war. Fly as fast as you can. Featherpaw, come with me."

The ginger she-cat launched from her perch, Featherpaw and Breezestar flying back to the battle just as more cats appeared from the other side of the border. Seedwing had held up, though not without several scratches and bites, none of them bad. Falconstar and the two cats who had been with him were not in sight. Breezestar flew behind a gray tom, raking her claws down his flank. He turned sharply in surprise, lashing out with his teeth. Breezestar ducked, turning simultaneously and whapping him with her tail. She hissed as she was pulled from below, pricks of pain in her back. She whirled at once, grunting as enemy claws were ripped from their holds. She came face to face with a small tortoiseshell she-cat, patched face bearing a snarl.

_This is no place for such a young cat, _Breezestar thought sadly as she flapped upward, pushing down on the tortoiseshell and nipping the feathers on the tip of her wings, only biting off a small bit. The feathers would be shed and grow back, bu until then her flight would be unsafe.

"I'm sorry," Breezestar told her as she glided over to a branch. The leader flew back into the battle, wounds aching dully as she spotted Featherpaw and Seedwing fighting side by side.

_This can't be it, _she thought with uncertain. _In all of the past battles, it has never been just a small skirmish._

Just then, a shrill cry came from across the border, the thunderous flapping of dozens of wings accompanying it. More yowls joined the first. As Breezestar turned her head, her blue eyes widened as she saw what seemed to be the full of StormClan flying toward them.

"Fall back!" Breezestar ordered, turning and soaring off. Seedwing and Featherpaw joined her, followed by the army of crowing cats. Breezestar hissed as the rain and wind started again with doubled intensity, gales buffeting her wings as she flew. She looked down to shield her eyes, flying as fast as she could.

"CloudClan, attack!" The deputy, Mapleclaw yowled. Breezestar looked up, seeing her Clan swoop and dive toward the enemy. She turned, charging back with renewed yet grim strength as the two Clans clashed with screeches and wing flaps.

Breezestar found herself facing a young yet strong and sturdy gray tom. He lunged, the CloudClan leader barely having enough time to swat him away with a white paw, leaving a few scratches on his cheek. He came back almost immediately, again making the first move; a shallow swoop. Breezestar let out a thin wail as his claws scraped against her belly, and she let herself fall, forcing the tom downward. She pushed down against him, claws digging into random places. He writhed mewling pitifully. She gave one last shove, pumping her wings and rejoining the fray. She looked around, surveying the battle. Dovepaw, Robinpaw and Petalpaw all fought together, covering eachother as they fought a group of enemy apprentices,. Roseleaf and Songheart both fought against a large black and white tom nearby, in need of no assistance. The rain began to fall harder as a jolt of lightning illuminated the two Clans, bodies silhouetted against the treetops below.

Breezestar gasped in surprise and pain bit at the middle of her tail. She ripped the limb out of her adversary's mouth, grunting as a few feathers were pulled out. She whirled, lashing out with thorn-sharp claws, scoring scratches on the face of a ginger she-cat, who shook her head as blood dripped in her eyes. Breezestar took the moment to lunge at her paws. However, she was pulled from behind yet again, this time with claws gripping her flanks. She kicked helplessly as she opponent scratched burning wounds into her side.

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice cried, the weight suddenly disappearing. Breezestar whipped around, seeing Fallpaw taking on Falconstar himself. The brown tabby tom let out a heart-stopping cry, two warriors descending from their own fights to assist him. Breezestar dove just as they ripped Fallpaw off of their leader, clawing at her randomly. Fallpaw squirmed in their grip, Breezestar trying to get to her but was pulled from behind by whom she guessed to be Falconstar, claws sinking into her already wounded sides. She writhed painfully in his hold, tail thrashing. Breezestar kicked with her back legs, feeling the shape of a face between them and the sickening crack of bone breaking. She looked down as Falconstar's heavy weight ceased, seeing his body gliding down, face not visible.

_I won't be seeing your face for a while, _she thought, turning back to where Fallpaw and the two warriors had been, darting forward once she spotted them. She flew at the StormClan cats, the next minutes a blur of fur, teeth and claws, leaving their pelts in tatters and laced with scratches, but not before earning a nasty scratch above her eye that dripped blood and a bite on the side of her neck. They flapped away, and Breezestar looked up at Fallpaw. Her green eyes were dull, scratches bleeding profusely and pelt wet with blood and rain. Her wings flapped unevenly. Breezestar began to fly over to her just as her wings gave a few last flaps before going limp. Fallpaw plummeted down.

The CloudClan leader flew under her, waiting for her apprentice to get low enough. But her estimate was off, and the ginger tabby zoomed passed. Breezestar immediately dove after her, the wind causing her eyes to water as the treetops grew nearer. She looked lovingly at Fallpaw, whose face was facing her and peaceful as if she were asleep. Her throat bore faint teeth marks, jagged scratches -still bleeding lightly- lacing her fur. Feathers were missing from both wings.

_"Don't be scared," _Breezestar remembered saying to Fallkit, that fateful day by the Mossyrock, when she had flown against her greatest fear. _"I'll catch you, I promise."_

The treetops drew ever closer behind Fallpaw's limp body, chest faintly raising and falling. Breezestar tucked her wings in even tighter, becoming even with Fallpaw in midair. Her face was so serene, eyes closed loosely. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, outlining the she-cat and the trees.

"Thanks you for all you have given me in these past two moons," Breezestar choked, voice swimming with emotion; pain and heart ache. "I enjoyed every bit of it."

The silver and white she-cat, leader of CloudClan, closed her eyes, accepting that her time had come and that she was too weak to fight it. The moment had arrived for her to lose her last life and join all of those before her.

She felt one last jolt of pain as her neck snapped on a tree branch before everything faded into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count, not counting author's note- 3,300<strong>

There you have it; my contest entry for LightClan. I hope you all liked it. Leave any tips or comments in a review, and let me know if it made you cry or not. I'd just like to know :3

**If you are from LightClan here to judge this, please list what you liked about it, what you didn't like, ANY errors you found and ways you think I can improve in a review. Once you have read all of the entries for this contest, cast your vote in the proper thread.**

**If you are not a part of my forum LightClan, ignore that.**

I hope you liked it :3 I might write some bonus things for it, so let me know what you would like to see.

Until next time,

Streak.


End file.
